Promise
by CharlotteAgreste
Summary: "Promise?" "It means something that you can't break." What we weren't shown after El defeated the Shadow Monster


**Promise  
**

To say Mike was worried about El would be an understatement. He had just gotten her back, and now she had to go and save them all again. He was terrified that the shadow monster would take her away from him again, just like the demogorgan had a year ago.

El promised him that he wouldn't lose her, and he was holding her to that promise.

"Mike, would you please stop pacing?" Dustin blurted. "You're making me dizzy." The group had just gotten back from the Upside Down and needless to say, they were all scarred.

"Why aren't they back yet?" Mike asked nobody in particular. "They should have been back by now. What if something bad happened?"

"I highly doubt that." Will said as he walked up to Mike and placed a hand on his shoulder. Mike stopped pacing and looked to Will. "From what I've heard, El is pretty strong and badass, she'll be alright."

Mike only nodded, but the worry in his eyes remained.

"Would someone please explain to me who the hell El is?" Steve piped up from the couch.

"Shit." Dustin cursed. "I forgot that nobody told him about her. I'll fill you in, come on." Dustin led Steve to a separate room to explain the events that had taken place the year prior to the clueless babysitter.

Mike's pacing started up again until he saw headlights through the windows of the Byers home. He quickly made his way outside, everyone but Steve and Dustin followed him.

Mike saw her walking shakily towards them all. Blood was coming out of her nostrils and ears. Mike's fear peaked and he ran to her and wrapped her in his arms again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into her ear, he felt her nod into his shoulder.

"Promise." She whispered to him. Mike's eyes closed in relief and he held onto her tighter, afraid that he was going to wake up in his bed and Eleven coming back to him all would have been a dream.

He pulled away from her and not caring that she had blood all over her face, or that Hopper and everyone else was watching, he kissed her gently. She kissed him back and they both pulled away from each other at the sound of Hopper clearing his throat. Mike noticed that Steve and Dustin were now with them outside and Steve was looking at Eleven what seemed to be awe.

"Let's all get back inside, it's getting cold." Joyce spoke up. Everyone agreed and the group began filing back into the Byers household.

Eleven grabbed Mike's hand as they walked back inside and intertwined their fingers. Mike looked at her and smiled, she smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but she had been in more uncomfortable positions. Getting a crick in her neck was nothing. Besides, she wanted to be as close to Mike as she possibly could. She hadn't seen him and three hundred and fifty-three days, and she had missed him dearly. She wasn't going to keep her distance any longer.

Everyone stood and sat somewhat awkwardly in the Byers living room. Aside from Mike and Eleven who were enjoying being reunited, finally. Eleven still had her head resting on Mike's shoulder and Mike had one arm around her shoulders while his other hand held one of hers.

"So, what now?" Max asked, and El rolled her eyes. She didn't like her. She had gotten too close to Mike for her liking. Though, she wouldn't tell Max that. She might tell Mike.

"Now," Hopper started. "We go home and get some rest. Then, tomorrow, we celebrate another victory."

Eleven's head snapped up when Hopper mentioned going home. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay with Mike.

Mike didn't want to go home, either. He had been separated from Eleven for too long, he didn't want to be separated from her again.

"I don't have the energy to go home." Dustin whined. "Can we all just have a big sleepover here, tonight?"

"I don't know if Joyce really needs a bunch of kids-" Hopper started, but Joyce interrupted him.

"It's not a problem." She said. "If everyone is tired, they can sleep here tonight. We've all had a long couple of weeks."

As if on cue, most of the kids yawned. Including El, who placed her head back on Mike's shoulder and closed her eyes. The adrenaline from before leaving her body, therefore leaving her exhausted. Mike simply placed his head on top of hers and rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. His eyes began to droop as he felt himself growing exhausted from the days and nights events.

Will was already asleep in Joyce's arms, Jonathan and Nancy were sitting against the wall, half asleep themselves. Steve was passed out on the living room carpet, and Max, Lucas and Dustin were trying to hide their yawns.

"Alright." Hopper gave in. "The kids can sleep here tonight, but I've got work tomorrow, so I've got to head home." He gave Mike and Eleven one last side glace before he walked over to them and knelt down in front of Eleven.

"Night, kid." He said ans she smiled tiredly at him.

"Night." She replied Hopper rose back to his feet. He said goodnight to everyone before leaving the house and driving back out to the cabin in the woods.

He found the cabin feeling empty when he went inside. He ignored it and flopped onto his bed, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Joyce set up blankets and pillows all over the living room and made sure all the kids were comfortable before retiring to her own bedroom for the night.

Mike and Eleven chose places next to each other and settled in for the night. Their friends -excluding Max, neither of them liked her- fell asleep rather quickly. Mike was about to fall asleep, but he had to tell El something.

"El?" He said quietly, hoping she was still awake.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes?" She asked.

"Please, don't ever leave me again." He whispered to her. He was afraid. Afraid that she was going to be gone when he woke up because her being here had just been another one of his stupid hallucinations.

Eleven smiled softly at him and pressed her forehead to his.

"Promise."

 **A/N: I know. Another short one-shot. But I literally just got the idea and had to type it out. Sorry if it sucks. I was literally just winging this entire thing. Question. Should I make this into a chapter story, or keep it as a one-shot? I have another Stranger Things chapter story in the works, but if y'all want this to be a chapter story, then I'll make it one. Just tell me what you want me to write and I'll write it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Charlotte**


End file.
